In the Darkest Night
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU. Kaiba and Joey are Vampires, born into the rich life and wealthy with more than enough money to spare. Kaiba, being the Vampire Lord, is looking for a mate. Joey is his best friend and is looking for a mate of his own. Rated M for blood and...other things. Nice feedback is appreciated anyway, please.
1. The Thunder Rolls

**Hey there! This is a new Yu-Gi-Oh story I cooked up one day. It's about Kaiba as a Vampire, and in this story, he has a personality like Dracula. I was inspired to write this by my friends, especially Kate (aka **Ellinda**) and **Journey Maker**. This one's for them, and I send my thanks to them for being such great friends of mine.**

**Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The lyrics to I'm a Slave 4 U by Britney Spears and The Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

In the Darkest Night

It was nighttime in Domino, Japan. The nightclub known to all as _Scandalous_ was a great, big, black building. People came there to chat with friends, chase their worries away with a drink or a dance, and all kinds of things.

But a tall man – if that was what they would call him – stood in the shadows, waiting for an opportunity to strike in the fashion of a serpent or a cobra...

Icy blue orbs narrowed in the shadows. Their owner was known to all as a teenager CEO, and quite handsome. But he was also a vampire – with a personality like Dracula.

Even his name was known to them. It was said that even the pedophiles, muggers, child rapists and child molesters dared not speak of it. They would shiver in fear, as though he would come and drain them of their blood.

His name was none other than... Seto Kaiba, also known as the Lord of Vampires. He was nicknamed "son of the dragon" because he liked dragons, and because he had 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons in his dueling deck.

He was wearing black slacks and a long sleeved black shirt without buttons – with a bit of a turtleneck to it as well – and a belt, which had a beveled engraving of KC. The main piece was a large flowing purple colored trenchcoat with pronounced shoulders, wide arms, and long flowing bottom. He also wore a pair of steel cuffs about the forearms. Also included were very high black boots with a slightly raised heel in the back.

As he watched the people dance, he ran his blood red tongue across his mouth like a snake would flick its own forked tongue out, tasting the air...

_(Spoken): I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too  
And I need to do what I feel like doing  
So let me go and just listen_

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
Well, did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this __world_  
_Always saying "Little girl, don't step into the club"  
__Well, I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I __love_

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)_

Kaiba let a smirk slither in a snakelike fashion over his handsome features...

_I know I may come off quiet,_  
_I may come off shy  
But I feel like talking,_  
_feel like dancing_  
_when I see this guy_

_What's practical is logical_  
_What the hell, who cares?  
All I know is I'm so happy_  
_when you're dancing there_

_I'm a slave for you_  
_I cannot hold it,_  
_I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you_  
_I won't deny it,_  
_I'm not trying to hide it_

Kaiba often came to this club whenever he sensed a mugger, rapist or pedophile there. For now, he kept a close eagle eye on the dancing crowd. The energy they had flowing through them made him feel very thirsty...

He narrowed his eyes, instantly spotting them by sensing their aura, which was black and full of darkness he knew they longed to be freed from. But he also knew he himself was a creature of darkness – something that was full of shadows and sin.

He knew there were a few pedophiles in the crowd, with a few kids; they were, at the moment, trying to get the kids to dance in a "sinful" manner the kids knew they should save until they were teenagers – the manner Kaiba knew as "provocative".

Kaiba soon made up his mind. He strode out of the shadows and over the dance floor, slinking in and out of the dancers until he was a few feet away from the pedophiles. Then he growled in a voice only they could hear, "Look into my eyes and come with me."

The minute they locked eyes with him, they were lost.

Taking advantage of this, Kaiba then lured them to a dark alley...as the thunder began rolling and the lightning flashed, like Kaiba's eyes...

_Three thirty in the morning  
Not a soul in sight  
The city's lookin' like a ghost town  
On a moonless summer night_

_Raindrops on the windshield  
There's a storm moving in  
He's headin' back from somewhere  
That he never should have been_

_And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls_

_Every light is burnin'  
In a house across town  
She's pacin' by the telephone  
In her faded flannel gown_

_Askin' for a miracle  
Hopin' she's not right  
Prayin' it's the weather  
That's kept him out all night_

_And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls_

_The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night_

_As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls_

_She's waitin' by the window  
When he pulls into the drive  
She rushes out to hold him  
Thankful he's alive_

_But on the wind and rain,  
A strange new perfume blows  
And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes  
And he knows that she knows_

_And the thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls_

_The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night_

_As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls_  
-Garth Brooks, **The Thunder Rolls**

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked the first chapter. (Send the flames to my email, please.) Plus, nice feedback is very much appreciated as well, too. :)**


	2. Joey Wheeler Comes Into the Picture

**Hey there! I'd like to thank **Celeste5502, SwordMasterZ **and** SetoKaibafan12338 **for their nice reviews on the last chapter of my story **In the Darkest Night**. :) **(hands out cookies)

Celeste5502**: (****Wow, I love the incorporation of the songs in with the chapter. Nice job so far, Nightcrawlerlover.****) **Thanks! Glad you like it so far.

SwordMasterZ**: (****update soon.****) **Don't worry, I will. Just so you know, I prefer to take my time with my stories.

SetoKaibafan12338**: ****(****I'd like to see this continued ;)****) **Thanks! Glad you like it so far. After all, I can tell you like Kaiba as a Vampire as much as I do.

**Previously...**

_Kaiba often came to this club whenever he sensed a mugger, rapist or pedophile there. For now, he kept a close eagle eye on the dancing crowd._

_The energy they had flowing through them made him feel very thirsty..._

_He narrowed his eyes, instantly spotting **them **by sensing their aura, which was black and full of darkness he knew they longed to be freed from. But he also knew he himself was a creature of darkness – something that was full of shadows and sin._

_He knew there were a few pedophiles in the crowd, with a few kids; they were, at the moment, trying to get the kids to dance in a "sinful" manner the kids knew they should save until they were teenagers – the manner Kaiba knew as "provocative"._

_Kaiba soon made up his mind. He strode out of the shadows and over the dance floor, slinking in and out of the dancers until he was a few feet away from the pedophiles. Then he growled in a voice only they could hear,_

"_Look into my eyes."_

_The minute they locked eyes with him, they were lost._

_Taking advantage of this, Kaiba then lured them to a dark alley...as the thunder began rolling and the lightning flashed, like Kaiba's eyes..._

* * *

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea_

_You became the light on the dark side of me_

_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill_

_But did you know,_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and_

_The light that you shine can be seen"_

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh,_

_The more I get of you,_

_Stranger it feels, yeah_

_And now that your rose is in bloom,_

_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_-_Seal, **Kiss from a Rose**

* * *

His cobalt eyes gleaming crimson with bloodlust, Kaiba, smirking, looked at the pedophiles. They were all nicely dressed and looked very neat. Their hair – in both colors of brown and black – was freshly washed and nicely brushed and combed. They were all wearing white dress shirts, but not the open collar kind, though. Kaiba's smirk grew bigger as he imagined those shirts turning from white to red as their blood was spilled.

And their crimson life force did deserve to be spilled. What they did to innocent children was unforgivable, in Kaiba's opinion. Those children didn't deserve to be touched in places that Kaiba knew children shouldn't be touched. Places that, he knew, were to be kept strictly secret and perfectly private.

With that, he snapped his fingers, and the men shook their heads as they came out of the trance Kaiba had put them under.

"Where are we?" wondered one.

"And why are we out here?" asked another.

Kaiba fought back the urge to laugh out loud. When he put one into a trance, all they could concentrate on was him. However, when he pulled them out of said trance, they usually wondered how they got to where they currently were and why.

But then again, that was one of the perks of being a vampire who knew how to cast spells. Whenever he saw an innocent person (usually a child, as he liked children) being picked on, he would plan out an evil spell for the tormentors and then lure them away to some place where nobody could hear their cries and screams of horror once Kaiba lifted the spell from them and they realized where they were. Finally, before he would drain them of their blood, he would violate them sexually (if they were women) and slash their throats with a knife (if they were men).

The blood – the crimson red fluid which, symbolically, was the source of all life and (to a vampire like Kaiba) was supposed to give so much pleasure in very much copious amounts – would flow like a river or a pond and paint the streets red. White to red. It was quite poetic – in a very morbid sort of way.

_That which gives life,_ Kaiba thought, smirking still. That sentence – those very words – they perfectly fit the description of blood, as well as the words "crimson red fluid that is the source of all life".

As for the innocent victim, if it happened to be a child, Kaiba would whisper "Come to me, little one", and take the child back to his parents, while holding the child's hand and playing the part of the older brother that every child in every situation he came across – for better or for worse – often wished for.

Kaiba then pulled himself out of his musings as he locked eyes with the pedophiles.

"Se-Seto Kaiba?" said one of them, a touch of fear in his voice. He had dark brown eyes and light brown hair. "Is that you?"

Kaiba casually bowed and then said, "Yes, it is me. What did you think it was?"

As he spoke, he then bared his fangs, and the pedophiles instantly jumped back in horror, the terror that was already in their eyes now spreading through their bodies and filling their veins.

"You aren't going anywhere," said Kaiba as the pedophiles looked around for any possible means of an escape they could look for, only to find that there wasn't one at all. They were, of course, trapped.

_Well, they definitely do deserve this, _he thought. _Now if I can just find somebody to help me out with-_

" ‛Ey, Moneybags!" a familiar voice with a Brooklyn accent called, interrupting Kaiba's thoughts. "What's with all dese pedophiles?"

Kaiba looked up, and for the first time, a smile – which happened to be sinful and wicked – slowly spread across his face.

There, crouched in a catlike position on a rooftop and keeping an eye on the whole thing, was none other than Joey Wheeler. He was wearing a white long-sleeved turtleneck covered by a blue denim jacket, blue jeans that seemed to go on and on over his legs, and his blond hair looked absolutely perfect. On his feet were a pair of trainers.

On his face – a good-looking one that would catch the eyes of the girls – was a smile that also showed his fangs, which were beautiful, white and sharp as a switchblade.

Like Kaiba, Joey was also a born Vampire, and also, like Kaiba, he also fought on the side of good. After all, to a Vampire like Joey, helping out the good guys and draining the blood of bad guys (such as serial killers and the like) was pretty neat, and it was awesome as well. Plus, the idea of baring his fangs at every serial killer, pedophile and child rapist/molester that would cross his path and seeing them jump backwards in fear was kind of cool too. He knew that for sure. How he knew, he wasn't sure yet. But someday, he would find out at the right time.

Anyway, Kaiba then took the initiative and called,

"Hey, Joey, get down here. You don't want to miss this."

Joey nodded, and then leapt from one building's side to another, eventually repeating the process until he landed very nicely next to Kaiba.

Kaiba was surprised at how... graceful... the Vampire had become since they had met only two years ago. Back then, Joey and he had formed a brotherlike bond that was only made stronger when they discovered that they were born Vampires, and that they preferred to feed on muggers, rapists – basically those people that were, in Joey's words, "the scum of humanity that do not deserve to live and instead should be put down like the dogs they are".

Of course, those words had puzzled Kaiba a bit until he realized that Joey wasn't referring to himself at all.

Now, two years later, Kaiba and Joey had become stronger than most Vampires, and they were able to sense who was good and was supposed to live a long, healthy life, and who was evil and thus deserving to be put into a very long sleep from which they would never awaken.

"What the – you two are both... both... _nosferatus_?" one pedophile spoke up, both shocked and horrified just as his colleagues were.

"Of course," said Joey with a self-satisfied smirk, one that Kaiba mentally thanked himself for when recalling that it was he himself who had taught Joey how to smirk like that.

_After all, _he said mentally to himself, _that's what one does with knowledge – he or she passes it on to someone else. _

Kaiba then pulled himself out of his musings when he looked over at Joey, who then bared his fangs and hissed (sounding almost like Lestat in one particular scene from the 2002 film Queen of the Damned, which they both had seen one time, and had since taken a liking to).

"Nice hissing, Joey," remarked Kaiba as he kept an eye on the pedophiles, and noticed they had jumped back as one in fear. This was the part both he and Joey liked – the part where their prey realized that they were in a dangerous situation, and with no way to free themselves. It made the blood run much faster, as did the running efforts made on the part of the prey when they did their best to escape from Kaiba's and Joey's clutches – which would only drive them deeper into said clutches, as well as cause Joey and Kaiba to heed to their blood lust, which had, as Joey put it one rainy night, "a siren's call" for blood-drinking vampires. Kaiba felt he couldn't agree more there. To him, it was like a contest of sorts; plus, he and Joey always got the prize – namely, the crimson life force of the prey they hunted – which also included, besides pedophiles, serial killers, muggers, rapists and murderers.

_Why these people? _one would ask. Well, apparently, Kaiba and Joey disliked killing innocent people (as they held to a firm belief that innocent people deserved to survive and live to see another day).

Anyway, Kaiba and Joey, as they looked on, watching their prey as said prey turned and ran away, simply turned and smirked at each other, and then took off after them, their vampire speed coming in quite handy and always giving them an advantage when hunting the bad guys.

Kaiba was able to grab one pedophile (who had turned to run in a different direction than his mates) and managed to hold him up against the wall, and then casually passed his left hand down over the pedophile's eyes. They locked shut, denying the pedophile the shock-slash-horror of the ensuing bloodbath, as Kaiba preferred to call it.

With that, he then turned his head to the left, bared his fangs and injected them into the pedophile's throat. The blood soon began to flow into Kaiba's mouth and then down his throat. Kaiba closed his eyes in pleasure, as though savoring a special treat – which he was, of course.

Soon, after the last drop was drained, Kaiba opened his eyes and casually let the body drop to the ground, and licked his mouth clean.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did writing it. After all, I did my best in researching the kinds of victims that Kaiba and Joey would feed on as Vampires. Plus, ****I hope to add some bad guys as food for vampires like Kaiba and Joey to drain blood from, such as muggers, child traffickers, child rapists and pedophiles. (A friend of mine told me that pedophiles are one kind of sick people that, in her words, "can never be rehabilitated". I cannot agree more with her here, of course.) **

**R&R, please! Nice reviews/feedback is appreciated, of course. **

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
